


All He Ever Needed

by identity



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/identity/pseuds/identity
Summary: Sherlock and John. Daddy kink. Consenting adults. PWP. Short and sweet.





	All He Ever Needed

John has three careful fingers thrusting deep in Sherlock who is kneeling over his lap, clutching him, his flushed sweaty face buried in John’s neck. “Good boy,” John whispers into Sherlock’s ear, and his boy whimpers, shivers running down his spine, goose bumps rising up on his back under John’s hand.

“Good boy,” John whispers roughly again, thrusting his fingers carefully but firmly into Sherlock’s hole. “So good for me. I love you. I love your little hole. I love being careful with you. I love preparing you for me. I love taking care of you.”

His fingers find Sherlock’s prostate, and Sherlock’s whole body jerks and he cries, “Ah-ah-ah! _Daddy_ ,” and moves his hips back to fuck himself on Daddy’s fingers as much as he can while Daddy’s holding him still, the hand on his back pressing him down securely onto Daddy’s shoulder. His noises get muffled into Daddy’s body—Daddy means safety and Sherlock can come apart however he needs to, ‘cause Daddy will take him all the ways he comes.

“Mm, you need me, sweetheart?” Daddy asks, smiling gently at Sherlock’s frantic little movements.

“Daddy,” Sherlock moans, and that’s all the begging Daddy needs to hear, ‘cause his little boy _needs_ him and Daddy’s here, Daddy’s here.

Slowly, carefully, Daddy withdraws his fingers. His boy gasps, shaking, clutches him so tight. “Daddy?” he whimpers. “Need you, please Daddy?”

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you, baby boy,” Daddy says, “I’m right here. Bum up a bit, okay little love?”

Sherlock _sobs_ at the feeling of Daddy’s big lubed up cock nudging between his legs, at his little hole.

“Ready?” Daddy asks. Sherlock nods into Daddy’s shoulder. Daddy puts two big strong hands on Sherlock’s hips and presses him down, and Sherlock sinks down onto Daddy’s hard unyielding cock—oh—oh— _oh!_

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Daddy whispers roughly, letting him stay like that, impaled on Daddy’s lap. “Good boy.” He kisses Sherlock’s neck, then lift’s his head up gently from his shoulder and kisses his boy’s sweaty forehead. “Want to show off for Daddy?”

Sherlock gasps, trembling, nods weakly, clutching at Daddy.

“Go on then,” Daddy says, “Daddy’s watching, Daddy’s here.”

Sherlock lifts himself up, mouth falling open at the slide of Daddy’s cock in him, and slides back down, and then up and then down, and Daddy keeps his firm hands on his hips, guiding him, and he listens to his cute little noises, and watches him attentively, with hungry eyes.

It’s the smell of sex, the sound of his bum slapping against Daddy’s muscular thighs, and it’s Daddy, Daddy, Daddy watching over him, filling him, that makes Sherlock cry out and try to go faster, as fast as he can, all for Daddy, and Daddy groans, smears his lips against Sherlock’s and grips his hips tighter. “Wanna bounce?” Daddy grunts.

“Ah—yes, please!—wanna bounce in your lap please— _Daddy!”_ Sherlock screams as Daddy lifts him up and down on his cock, hitting his prostate over and over, not letting him move, forcing his body to go pliant, pounding up into Sherlock so roughly he really does bounce. He would slide off Daddy’s lap if he weren’t gripping him so hard.

“Such a good boy, such a sweet little hole for me,” Daddy growls into his ear, pounding him, punishing him so sweetly, and Sherlock _wails_ , falling apart on Daddy’s thick cock _._ “I love you,” Daddy says. “I’ve got you.” He threads one hand through Sherlock’s curls and presses Sherlock’s face into his shoulder, the other still gripping Sherlock’s hip harshly.

“Daddy!” Sherlock cries, the bouncing making his voice bounce too. “Oh—oh---oh—Daa—addy!”

“Good boy, good boy,” Daddy soothes roughly, his thick huge cock pistoning into him, “it’s all right, my sweet boy, Daddy’s here, Daddy loves you and your filthy little hole and he loves watching your pretty little cock bounce up and down and he loves filling you up, and you take it so well sweetheart, I’m so proud of you, I love you.”

Sherlock squeezes his eyes shut. “Daddy!”

“You gonna come, sweet boy?”

“Don’t—don’t stop—”

“You love it, don’t you, my good boy, all for me,” Daddy growls.

“Ye—e—ah!” Sherlock screams. “I—love you, Da—a—addyyyy!”

Daddy goes even harder, fisting his boy’s cock and Sherlock suddenly feels tears at the corners of his eyes and his balls draw up and the pleasure building in his belly. “Da—addy, oh—I’m, I’m gonna—”

“My sweet boy,” Daddy grunts, his hard, unforgiving cock the only thing left in Sherlock’s world, “it’s all right, come on, come for me, I love you, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, I love you, my brilliant, sweet boy—”

“ _Da—a—a—ddyy!_ ” Sherlock screams, the praise and the punishing thrusts overwhelming him, and he’s coming, coming in Daddy’s lap, in his hand, while Daddy holds him tight and fucks him through his orgasm.

After, Sherlock is limp and Daddy slows down, but still fucks him good. Daddy peppers little kisses all over Sherlock’s face, murmuring, “I love watching you come, so good for me, so hot, baby boy,” and then Daddy’s grunting and coming inside Sherlock, and then it’s all over and suddenly there are tears all over Sherlock’s face.

Daddy knows this happens. He has a soft towel and a glass of water on the nightstand and wipes his partner down, gives him the glass of water, watches to make sure he drinks it. Then, he gathers a shaking little boy into his safe hold.

“Darling,” John says, pressing a kiss into Sherlock’s hair. “I’m right here.”

There’s not much to say immediately after sex like this. Just, Sherlock needs to be held. He needs John to be so gentle with him, because indulging Sherlock’s daddy kink makes Sherlock feel so hollow inside, but Sherlock needs this. Needs to call someone Daddy. Needs to let go momentarily even if it reminds him why he shouldn’t, can’t.

But this. This safe holding. Sherlock can’t be alone now. He cries into John’s shoulder. John holds him. He holds him tightly, long enough that Sherlock trusts that, if it were possible, his Daddy would never let go. Long enough that Sherlock trusts that if he falls asleep, his Daddy will stay.

And, as the tears start to dry, John gathers Sherlock’s wounded heart in his hands. He kisses his forehead, eyes pained. He holds him tight, and that’s all Sherlock ever needed.

 

 


End file.
